


A Simple Thing

by PorcelainLove



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio POV, Gladio has a good heart, Hair care, M/M, No beta yes stress, Set during WoR, Smidge of pining, So does Aranea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: It was the end of the world, more or less.  Not a lot of luxury these days, not that anyone could afford it anyway.  But Aranea did know how to get her hands on a few things upon request.  And Gladio, well, he wanted to help Ignis out any way he could.Sometimes it was the simple gestures that spoke volumes.(Set sometime after Noct is imprisoned and the gang makes it out of the Keep safely.)





	A Simple Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I have a billion things on the go right now, so sorry to everyone who was hoping I was actually updating one of those fics! But this is an idea I had a while back, I'm sure it's been done millions of times before because I'm hardly unique... but I wanted to write it anyway. There isn't anything sexual, but I hope this oneshot is short and sweet enough to please at least one or two people.
> 
> <3
> 
> (Also no one read this before I posted it, something I rarely do because I have performance issues and freak out all the time about my work being shitty SO I AM SORRY there are probably a billion spelling errors and ooc issues and grammar mistakes. *WIBBLE WOBBLE OMG whatamidoing*)

“You know this would be simpler if I did it myself.”

Gladio rolled his eyes. They had this argument every other minute and it didn’t look like Aranea was going to quit anytime soon.

“If you do it then there’s no point.  I want to – and we both know that he wouldn’t feel as comfortable with you.”

“Yeah, yeah, he likes you best, blahblahblah.  You’ve got an ego the size of a catoblepas, you know that right?” Aranea’s hand snaked into view and she tucked an errant strand of hair up and into the coif that Gladio was currently working on.  He tried to swat her hand away but she was too quick, like usual.

“Stop that. I just said I wanted to do it myself.” Although Gladio hated to admit it… but he hadn’t even noticed the stray.

Aranea laughed and poked him in the shoulder this time. “Face it, you’ll never be as good as me. Just accept my help and things’ll be better for all of us.”

“Yeah, stop bein’ a big baby!” Came a voice from outside the caravan.

“Shut it, Wedge! And you too, Biggs. I can hear you sniggering from here, you loud-mouth.” Gladio huffed, and then turned his face into what he hoped was an impressive scowl.  He _didn’t_ huff.  It was ridiculous.  This was ridiculous.  It was the end of the world, what the hell was he doing?

It was like Aranea could see the wheels in his head turning, could sense his mood souring at the fact that he wasn’t perfect at this. She put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed before bending down beside him to peer into the mirror.  “You look great.  Honestly.  It’s not your style but it’ll suit him, promise.”

…she always did know just what to say.

“Well if it doesn’t, I’m coming for a refund.” Gladio retorted, turning his head this way and that to memorize the look before he grabbed a nearby towel and wiped his hands clean of the excess gel.

“You can try it, Amicitia.  But I’ve got great confidence in my skills, even if you don’t.” Aranea stood up and moved backwards, allowing Gladio more space to stand up himself.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.  Now get gone, I need to get some rest.  Wake me up if you need me.” There must have been some sort of signal that passed between Aranea and her men because in an instant Wedge and Biggs were pushing their way into the caravan and subtly guiding Gladio out.

Gladio glanced over his shoulder one final time before he allowed himself to be lead out, trying to reassure himself that he looked good.  He raised a hand in thanks and caught a nod in return from the lady herself before the door shut in his face.  But he wasn’t bothered by it.  Wedge and Biggs knew Aranea better than anyone – if she needed something there wasn’t anything they wouldn’t do to help her out.  And at this precise moment, she needed sleep.

Prompto was probably dead tired too.  He’d agreed to stay out a little longer while Gladio went and got Aranea’s help.  Gladio didn’t like asking for favours, even small ones, but this one seemed like it might just brighten someone’s day.

Well, it was always night, but the point was the same.

Gladio winced slightly as he started up the long set of stairs that led to the roof that housed the look-out tower.  He’d overdone it again the last daemon they’d fought – some beast that looked half like an iron giant and half malboro with shaggy hair.  Gods, he hoped he was just super tired and he hadn’t actually seen what he thought he had.  It was probably just two daemons attacking at the same time, right?

Because if those two freaks ever decided they wanted to breed… being dead might be preferable.

Ignis had offered to massage the pain away and damn if it wasn’t well-known that the man had healing hands – Gladio was _this_ close to taking him up on the offer.  Since his blindness, Ignis had almost gotten stronger – in mind and body – and his fingers had certainly become almost like heat-seeking missiles.  They always knew just where to strike to do the most damage… or the most help.

Iggy was the best.  He always had been, really.  It just took Gladio a little longer to notice because he’d always been distracted by trying to keep Noct safe.  Now that the Prince – no, the _King_ – was imprisoned… well, Gladio had noticed a lot of things he’d missed in the past.

Like how Ignis was always taking care of him, always where he needed him in battle, always there when Gladio wanted him.

And Gladio didn’t know just how much he wanted him until recently.

But Ignis never asked for anything in return – not once.  Not even when Gladio knew it had to be killing the guy not being able to see how his actions were helping others.

Gladio rounded the last bend and finally saw his two friends, Ignis and Prompto, just chilling on the side of the rooftop.  They had a great view of the valley and could probably see for miles – making it the perfect place to be for optimum daemon spotting. 

Aranea’s ship had better range but fuel was low these days, they had to save it for when they really needed it.  Like if or when this place ever got overrun and they had to make a quick escape.

Prompto looked like a stiff breeze would probably tip him off the ledge that he was sitting on, but Gladio knew the gunslinger was perfectly at ease.  He was so controlled that even a roar from a behemoth wouldn’t startle him.  That’s why he knew that even coming up the stairs as quietly as he was, Prompto definitely knew he was there.

Ignis wasn’t ill at ease but it was clear he missed his eyesight. A lot.  Hells, Gladio didn’t know what he’d do if he were in Iggy’s place – probably a lot of cursing and angry yelling.  Could he even be the King’s Shield without vision?

… Could he even call himself the King’s Shield without a King to guard?

Gladio was about to call out a greeting when he noticed a smirk on Prompto’s face and remembered what he looked like.  Shooting the blond a glare, Gladio swept his hand through his hair and rearranged it to the best of his ability.  The gel helped more than he thought when he pulled everything back and up with the hair tie he found in his pocket.

Prompto leaned over and mumbled something to Ignis – probably a goodbye – and got up. Ignis nodded his head in acknowledgment, his head bowed low and tilted towards the stairs. He was clearly listening to the departing and incoming footsteps.

“Hey big guy, lookin’ good.” Prompto said with a wink as he passed by and headed towards the stairwell. “Hope you two have an easy shift.”

“Thanks.” It was all Gladio could get out before the man vanished from sight.  His footsteps echoed as he jumped down from landing to landing, clearly eager to get some rest.

Gladio walked over to when Ignis was sitting and hopped up beside him.  He got a welcoming smile and for the umpteenth time in recent weeks, had to drag his eyes away from that perfect mouth.

Gladio took in everything, from Ignis’s slightly rumpled clothing (no dry-cleaning service these days for some reason) to the hair hanging loosely around his face, still damp from the shower.  His glasses had some water droplets on them, not like Ignis would have noticed.  Gladio knew it wouldn’t have made a difference, but he still wanted to clean them off – as if that would help Ignis regain his sight.

Yeah, Gladio knew it was probably killing the prim and proper parts of Ignis that he couldn’t look his best at all times.  He’d always taken great pride in his appearance, but that wasn’t a luxury afforded anyone these days.  Still, Gladio knew without a doubt that his help would be appreciated.

“Hey Iggy, brought you a present.” Gladio said, pulling the small tin of hair gel from the pocket Aranea had stashed it in.  He handed it over, and couldn’t help smiling at the confused expression on Ignis’s face when he poked and prodded the metal resting in his palm.

“Gladio I… thank you for the gift.” Ignis replied softly, clearly unsure of what it was but polite nonetheless. 

“Oh, this? No, this is for me.  I’m tired of looking at your perfectly coiffed hair every day.  Figured you needed a make-down.” Gladio announced, his kind smile something Ignis could feel even without seeing.

“Hm.” Ignis snorted with amusement and shook his head in fake exasperation.  “I’m all yours, Gladio.  Do your worst.” And Ignis leaned over to let the Shield do whatever he pleased.

It took a little less time than when Gladio had practiced with Aranea but that made sense – it was actually easier doing it on someone else. And Gladio couldn’t help but feel a little proud when, when all was said and done, Ignis reached up to touch his hair with delicate fingertips.

“How do I look?”

“You always look great to me, Iggy.” Gladio said, unable to keep a bit of gruffness out of his voice at his almost-confession.

“Thank you.”  The voice was happy, almost angelic, and Gladio felt a lump in his throat form when an arm sneaked across his back and pulled the both of them together so their shoulders were pressed tight.  He answered by reached his own arm over and drawing Ignis closer still.

Gladio, even slightly taller than Ignis while sitting, had a bit of an advantage.  He could tilt his head _just so_ and pressed his lips into Ignis’s nearly-formed coif.  A secret kiss that mirrored what he wanted to do every time he saw Ignis smile. 

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Aranea ever joined up with the gang but in my mind everyone crossed paths with everyone else at least once during those ten long years before Noctis returned. And I like to think that out of all the key players, Aranea was always the most put together (yass queen!) and so if anyone needed any help, she'd be the most obvious person to ask.
> 
> And I just think it's a cute idea that Gladio would help Ignis with his hair, at least the first time. I dunno, maybe I'm crazy but in my mind it works. ;)


End file.
